


Love on the Battlefield

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fire Emblem AU, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but very minor, fairgameweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Day 7: AUInspired by Fire Emblem support conversations. Sometimes your most trusted ally proposes to you in the middle of battle. It happens.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Love on the Battlefield

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to combine how pre-Tellius supports happen in the middle of battles with how Awakening-era supports have characters propose without any prior courtship for Fair Game and this is what came out. Enjoy.

“I think we should get married.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Qrow squawked, barely dodging the claws of a Grimm.  
  
“We fight well together, you stare at me when you think I’m not looking, I stare at you when I think you’re not looking,” Clover shrugged, whipping Kingfisher so that it wrapped around the Grimm. “It just makes sense.”  
  
Qrow stabbed Harbinger clear through the Grimm, pulling his sword back as it collapsed into dust. “I wouldn’t have said it that way, but that’s not what I meant. I’m more confused that you decided to bring this up in the middle of a fight.”  
  
He gestured to the field around them, where over a dozen huntsmen and huntresses were engaged in battle against the creatures of Grimm.  
  
“I know you’re still relatively new to this, but Lord Ozpin would expect us to protect the kingdom before we run off in holy matrimony.”  
  
“I’m not saying we ‘run off,’” Clover explained as he released a harpoon from Kingfisher and threw it at a nearby Grimm, “I’m just saying we should talk it over.”  
  
“You want to talk, Fisher Boy? How about you capture that fort first?” Qrow pointed to the nearby castle. “Finish the battle and then we’ll talk about it.”  
  
“That’s it?” Clover gave his typical confident grin. “You make it too easy.”  
  
He turned on his heel, leaving Qrow behind as he charged straight for the fort.  
  
“Wait, you can’t just...” Qrow sighed as he finished off the last nearby Grimm. “You cocky dastard.” He took off after Clover.

* * *

  
  
“Here is your fort, as requested.”  
  
Clover stretched against the stone wall, over-exaggerating his movements so Qrow was forced to stare at his annoyingly well-toned arms for even longer than usual.  
  
“I am beyond grateful, huntsman.” Qrow rolled his eyes. “And now I suppose you want your reward?”  
  
“Is it that obvious?” Clover crossed the room, taking hold of Qrow’s hands. “Will you marry me? There’s no one else I’d rather fight alongside and there’s no one who has ever set my heart aflame in the way you have.”  
  
“I...” Qrow ducked his head, ashamed to find himself blushing. “Why are you set on this so suddenly? To the point where you wouldn’t even focus in battle?”  
  
Clover grinned. “Oh, I think I focused just fine with you as my motivation. But to answer your question...” His left hand let go of Qrow’s before coming up to cup Qrow’s cheek.  
  
Against his better judgment, Qrow leaned into the touch, raising his eyes to meet Clover’s. He nearly flinched when he saw how softly Clover was looking at him, but he instead found himself soaking up the affection.  
  
“You were saying?”  
  
“Ah, right,” Clover blinked out of his daze, “your question. I just... I’ve been thinking about approaching you on courtship for a while now, but watching you today, I was struck by the thought of what I’d do if I ever lost you.”  
  
“And...?” Qrow asked, unable to keep his nervousness from slipping into the word.  
  
“I don’t know,” Clover admitted, his eyes drifting down momentarily. “I don’t think I could handle losing you. So,” his eyes shot back up with new intensity, “I decided I’d make sure it wouldn’t happen. I’ll stay by your side from now on and no harm will ever come your way.”  
  
“Oh,” was all Qrow managed to get out. His mind was racing with excuses of how he could protect himself or how he would probably just bring bad luck, but nothing came out. As much as he longed to push Clover away to keep him safe, he longed even more to accept Clover’s offer. Qrow was tired of running, tired of being afraid to let someone in. Clover had already shown him that a different life was possible, a life where Qrow didn’t have to blame himself for every bit of misfortune that came his way. In the months since he has joined Ozpin’s army, Clover had become a source of joy in his life. Something to look forward to every day, something to fight for.  
  
“Qrow?”  
  
Clover’s voice was hesitant again and Qrow realized he had been quiet for too long.  
  
He took a deep breath before nodding. “Yes, a thousand times yes.”  
  
Clover’s face lit up. “You really mean it? You want this?”  
  
“Yes, Clover, I want this.” Qrow couldn’t resist laughing as Clover broke into a wide grin.  
  
“Qrow Branwen,” he suddenly wrapped his arms around Qrow’s hips, easily plucking the man off of the ground, and spun around, pulling Qrow with him. “You’ve just made me the luckiest man alive.”  
  
Qrow found himself giggling, caught up in Clover’s enthusiasm. “You know,” he leaned forward to rest his forehead against Clover’s, “I might have to fight you for that title.”


End file.
